


Baking with Jane & Roxy

by originalPseudonym



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, extreme fluff, there is nothing fluffier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalPseudonym/pseuds/originalPseudonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane teaches Roxy how to bake a cake. </p>
<p>This goes about as well as you would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking with Jane & Roxy

This was a terrible idea.

Honestly, you don’t know what you were expecting! This is Roxy Lalonde you’re talking about. Regardless of your collective knack for clumsiness, though, you really thought that you could handle teaching her how to bake a cake. It’s not even something that needs to be taught! You were just thinking that it could be a nice activity to do together. You were wrong.

You take in your surroundings with a sigh, hands on your hips. There’s a hole in the window where the egg beater was launched through it, there’s cake batter all over the counter top and ground, not to mention the batter that’s smeared on your person. Roxy’s sitting on the tiled floor, having slipped in her own mess. It occurs to you that she’s probably sitting on several eggs.

She’s slumped forward, and she must feel you watching her, because she looks up to meet your stern eyes. She looks so miserable, her mouth turned downward at the corners to match the look in her eyes. There’s chocolate in her hair, and she sits there, pouting and sorry, and suddenly the situation is hilarious. You both are literally covered in Betty Crocker cake mix, and you have to stifle a laugh because of it.

She mistakes your laugh for something else, and she looks back to the ground, ashamed.

“I’m sooo sorry, Janey,” she says, concentrating on the floor. And she really does sound sorry. This time, you don’t try to cover the short laugh that makes its way out. She steals a glance at you, completely and utterly bewildered. 

You reach out your hand to help her up, which she doesn’t hesitate in grabbing. She does it so quickly that you don’t have the time to grab onto the counter to steady yourself, and you let out a shriek as she ends up dragging you to the ground. 

She gasps and starts apologizing again, but by now you are full-out laughing. Soon there are tears rolling down your cheeks, and Roxy’s looking at you like you’ve grown a second head.

“Aren’t you angry?” she asks in a tiny voice, and you wipe tears out of the corner of your eyes before attempting to get some of the chocolate out of her hair. You only manage to smear it in further, and you’re laughing again.

She cracks a smile eventually, and you stick out your tongue at her when she smears cake batter on your cheek. You gasp when she pulls you in for a kiss, but you relax into her soon enough.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a hswc fill a few months ago, and forget to post it! So here it is.


End file.
